Dreams
by HouseMDfan101
Summary: Plagued by visions everytime she sleeps, Alice desperately tries to stop them from happening. But what will have to happen to get her to realise, no matter how hard she tries, she just can't save everyone. Alice/Bella rating M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I had this idea for another story and it was bugging me, so I just had to write it down. I wasn't expecting much, just something different to write. But now I just can't seem to stop writing it. It's insane how much I'm enjoying writing this one, which is saying something cause I really enjoy writing my other stories. So this is a little different from my other stories. First of all it's entirely in Alice's p.o.v and secondly it's not just about Alice/Bella relationship. Don't worry it's definitely going to be a bellice fic, but I'm going to try and have a richer plot and build up into the relationship eventually. Now this is very different from my other fics, so try and stick with it- you guys are my biggest inspiration:) so, enjoy.

_The room around me was dark, cold and smelt of mold. The only light came from the television, sitting on top of an upside down crate, in the corner of the room. The thick curtains were blocking the raise of the rising sun. A figure lay in the middle of the room, still and silent. As I slowly approached, now able to see the figure was a girl, no older than sixteen; I could see her chest was not moving. She was dead. Her eyes wide open, staring up at the ceiling, were glazed over. A syringe lay next to her, mere centre metres from where her hand lay cold and useless on the floor._

I shot up in bed, panting like I'd just been running flat out. Cold sweat coated my body, making my pyjamas stick to me. I ran my hands through my messy hair, trying to calm myself down. Another vision? Come on!

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 4:45 am. I still had time. I threw the covers off myself, and flung out of bed, exiting my room and as quietly as possible sneaking down the staircase and out the back door, pulling a jacket off the coat rack and quickly buttoning it up before closing the door quietly behind myself. I sneaked across the back yard, climbed the giant tree in the backyard and entered the tree house. I pulled the disposable cell phone from my pocket and dialled the familiar number, 911.

"Hello, I need an ambulance at the old Johnson manor. A girl had an overdose and I don't think she's breathing. Hurry!"

I hung up before the operator could ask me who I was. Every time I called, they'd ask me. And I never told them. What could I say? Oh yeah I just had a vision that someone was about to stab someone else, please show up to the movie theatre and stop it from happening. Yeah, cause that's completely in the norm and wouldn't make me seem like a crazy attention seeker at all.

I climbed down the tree, before sneaking back across the yard and into the house. Once in the safety of my room, I placed the cell in my bottom draw, before stripping the coat off and hopping back into bed. Hoping with all of my heart that the medics would get to her before she died.

XxXx

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I traced the prominent dark circles under my hazel eyes, noting how, mixed with my pale skin, it made me looking quite unhealthy. I ran a hand through my layered black hair, messing it slightly. Usually a girl of my age would be in the middle of trying to decide if they were going to wear their hair up or down, but at the moment I was wondering whether the girl from my vision was dead or not.

These were not the type of things seventeen year old girls should be thinking about. I shrugged slightly, giving my reflection a nod, before exiting the bathroom to get dressed and head down for breakfast.

"Geeze, you look like death warmed up. Did you even sleep last night?"Emmett asked me in between shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

I slumped into the kitchen chair, rolling up my sleeves before pouring myself a glass of juice. Seeing I wasn't going to answer him, Emmett shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast with gusto. Although that seemed to be the only way he ate.

"Mary Alice, honey, are you still having trouble sleeping?" my mother asked me, her strikingly blue eyes full of concern.

"Mum, I'm fine. People can go eleven days without sleep before they die. I've only missed a couple hours. So, in two hundred and sixty-four hours, if I still haven't slept then you can start worrying."

"See, the girl can still do math, she's fine." Emmett pointed at me with his fork, trying as well to put my mother's mind at ease.

"Well I for one believe even with over a week without sleep, my Mary Alice could do the most complex mathematical equations." My Father stated proudly, kissing me on the top of my head before sitting down at the table.

"Dad, it's Alice." I stated for what seemed like the one millionth time. No matter how many times I corrected my parents, they were adamant to call me by my first name. I hated it.

"Well if it gets any worse, I'm taking you to get checked up by Carlisle."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't do jack for me. How were you exactly suppose to stop someone from having visions of the future when they went to sleep at night? I was pretty sure there weren't any doctors working on a cure for that.

Xx

As Emmett pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his usual spot, I noticed a group of people gathered around one of the parked cars a few parking spaces over.

"What's that all about?" Emmett asked, exiting the car and peering over the top of his car to get a better look.

"I dunno." I answered, gathering my stuff and closing the passenger door behind me. Although I had an idea.

"Hmmm, " He rubbed his slightly stubbled chin thoughtfully, "well I'm gonna go find out. You coming tink?"

"Yeah, sure." I mumbled, trailing behind my older brother. As we got closer to the bunch of people, who I could now see were gathered around the school's gossip queen, Jessica.

"...Paramedics got there just in time, ten more minutes and she would've died. But seriously, heroin? Eeew, that stuff is major, even for a druggo like her. Angela's lucky she's alive, maybe next time she'll think and-"

"I'm going, cya." I muttered, not wanting to stick around and listen to Barbie talk about another person behind their back. Although I felt extremely relieved that I'd called just in time and that she'd survived. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, and I could finally breathe again.

At lunch time, it seemed like all people could talk about was Angela's overdose.

"She was so stupid."

"Dude, heroin is so hard core. I didn't think the chick could take it. Ha apparently not, eh?"

"You think she, like, overdosed on purpose?"

"definitely a cry for help."

"Pathetic if you asked me."

I jumped slightly as Mike slammed his tray down on the table, positively seething.

"What the hell are their problems? Can't they talk about anything else? Bunch of dicks."

Eric, Ben and Garret mumbled their agreements. I pushed some food around on my plate, keeping my head down.

"Have you heard anything?" Garret asked anxiously, rotating his apple between his hands. Mike played with my of his leather wrist cuffs, before shaking his head, causing his fringe to flop down in his eyes.

"Parents wouldn't tell me anything. Which is bullshit, I'm her boyfriend I have the right to know. It's like her parents don't care if I'm in her life or not. Pfft, three years, just..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"But she's still alive, that's what we have to focus on." Ben added, picking at his black nail polish.

"You'd say that, wouldn't ya Cheney? After all it's your stash she-"

A loud screech filled the cafeteria as Ben Jumped up from his chair, causing it to fly behind him. Eric rose from his chair to, a challenging look on his face.

"Easy man." Garret warned, standing up as well and resting a hand on Ben's shoulder. Both guys continued to stare at each other. That's when I decided to speak up.

"Guys, sit down. It's not the right time."

They all looked at me, before they begrudgingly took their places back at the table. I turned to Mike, placing my hand on his forearm.

"We'll find a way, ok? I'll get you into see her. We just have to wait a little while."

Mike nodded, before turning to look at Ben. His jaw stiffened slightly.

"You're not the only one who feels guilty," he said stiffly, before standing up, dumping his tray in the trashcan and exiting the cafeteria.

"What's he on about?" Garret asked, turning to me.

"He was suppose to be with her last night." I answered. After that, our table remained silent for the rest of lunch.

Xx

I rested my chin on my propped up arm, staring out the kitchen window. I had my homework spread out on the kitchen in front of me, but it was useless trying to concentrate with a mind a million miles away.

"Where's your study group?"

"Hmmm?" I looked away from the kitchen window, blinked a couple times trying to get my mind to focus.

"Study group." My mother repeated, "Taking a day off?" she asked as she opened the fridge and retrieved the milk for the coffee she was making. I hadn't even realized she was in the kitchen.

"Oh," I looked down at my textbook and slowly turned the page, "yeah we, uh, called it off. We weren't in the studying mood."

My mother laughed lightly.

"Well you are teenagers; it's unusual when you _are_ in the mood to study. But it doesn't mean you should just give up and-"

"Mum, drop it, they've all had a bad day." Emmett interrupted mum's teasing lecture, as he sat down at the table across from me.

She looked taken aback for a moment, before asking,

"Why, what happened sweetie?" concern etched into her face.

"A friend's in the hospital, uh accident and we're just," I shook my head, before shutting my textbook and standing up, "not in the learning mood."

I grabbed my stuff and exited the kitchen, heading up to the solitude of my bedroom.

"Mary Alice, if you want to talk about-" my mother called after me.

"Yeah, yeah I'll tell you." I called out, adding under my breath, "If I want to."

Xx

Well that's the first chapter. Like I said before, I'm going slow and building up. I hope you continue reading and as many fanfiction writers before me have said, reviews are appreciated. They're like big hugs with words, without that awkward feeling you get when you think the other person is smelling you...that just me?..ok...anyway cheers=D

H x

Next chapter sneak peek:

_I paused, my mind racing as I tried to think of an excuse. This must be what the dream was about. He was going to give her the lesson, she was going to crash and then one or both of them would die. This had to be it._


	2. Chapter 2

A knock at my bedroom door interrupted my rushed attempts at getting ready for school.

"What?" I called out, pulling my t-shirt over my head and running a hand through my hair.

"Mary Alice, there's a young man at the front door." My father's voice was muffled slightly from behind the door.

I grabbed a pair of black jeans from the top of my hamper and pulled them on, balancing precariously on one leg and hopping as I rushed to get them on.

"Yeah, hang on." I called out again, rushing over and grabbing my bag off the desk. I grabbed the closest pair of sneakers and pulled them on, not bothering to do the laces. I opened my bedroom door, almost slamming into my father, who'd been waiting outside. His smile faltered at the sight of me.

"What?" I asked, fiddling with clasp on my bag.

He just shrugged, smile returning.

"Nothing, I'm just not used to passing messages onto my daughter from gentlemen suitors.".

I snorted loudly.

"It's not a gentleman suitor, it's just Garret." I said, pushing past my father and thumping down the stairs.

Garret was standing awkwardly in the kitchen, listening as my mother talked animatedly. As soon as she noticed me enter, she greeted me cheerily.

"Mary Alice, Garret was just..."

"Leaving, yeah come one Gar," I hurried out the front door, Garret in tow, before calling out behind me, "Tell Emmett I don't need a lift.".

I hopped into the passenger seat of Garret's old pick up, slamming the door behind me and placing my bag by my feet.

"Your Mum's..." Garret started, as he hopped in the drivers sear.

"Overly peppy for this time in the morning? I know. She's a kindergarten teacher. Comes with the job description. Now hurry up, I've got a bio test.".

Garret shrugged, before starting the car and reversing out the driveway.

"Bad night?" he asked.

"Bad week." I mumbled, leaning back and resting my head against the headrest, closing my eyes.

_The car turned sharply, tires screeching loudly in protest. The car flipped over. Loud crashes filled the air before everything went black._

I opened my eyes with a start.

"Dude, you alright?"

I blinked a couple times. Garret was staring at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. The vision was choppy and I couldn't make out anything specific. Which frustrated me. How was I suppose to help when I didn't know where, when, how or what exactly was going to happen?

"No, I wasn't... I was just dozing, you don't dream when you doze."

I snatched my bag up off the floor and exited the truck, placing the bag over my shoulder and heading off towards first period.

During third period art, I was past exhausted. I'd had the same vague car crash dream I'd had in the car this morning last night as well. Which like all my other dreams kept waking me up constantly through the night. So as well as being frustrated by the annoyingly unspecific dream, I was also sleep deprived. Which put me in an even worse mood.

I was sitting at the table, doodling in my sketch book and resting against my propped up arm. Kate, my best friend, was sitting next to me, chatting quietly. I didn't mind, she had a soothing voice. Even when I was in the most horrible of moods, her sometimes constant chatter never seemed to annoy me.

"...So, I agreed to his lame terms and conditions and he's giving me lessons this afternoon. Although I'm sure he's just hoping I total his crappy piece of junk so his dad'll get him a new car. Knowing him, the next one'll have like flames or racing stripes."

I straightened up quickly, turning to face her.

"What?" I asked, my voice sharp.

"What?" she asked in return.

"Who's giving you what now?"

Kate raised an eyebrow, frowning lightly.

"Weren't you listening?" when I shook my head, she rolled her eyes, "Garret. He's giving me driving lessons. Since I only just got my licence and still don't have a car, although I'm sure he's just using that as an excuse..."

"You can't." I interrupted, panic evident in my voice.

Kate tilted her head to the side, looking confused.

"Why not?"

I paused, my mind racing as I tried to think of an excuse. This must be what the dream was about. He was going to give her the lesson, she was going to crash and then one or both of them would die. This had to be it.

"Because," I started, trying to seem nonchalant and not like I was desperately trying to stop my two friends from dying, "did I forget to tell you? Sheesh me and my memory. I, uh, wanted you to come over tonight. I need your help studying and yeah. I already told mum you were going to stay for dinner too. So it's all figured out."

It was a lame excuse, but I was desperate.

Kate stared at me for a couple of seconds before shrugging.

"I guess so," she paused for a second before laughing, "knowing his crappy teaching skills and my bad luck we'd most likely crash and die a horrible death.".

I laughed along half-heartedly, resisting the urge to say '_you have no idea'_.

On my way to the cafeteria I remembered my promise to Mike. So as I entered the cafeteria, instead of turning left and heading to our usual table, I turned right.

I slowly approached the table, somewhat warily.

"Alice? What's up?" Emmett asked when he noticed my presence by his table. The popular table.

"I just wanted a word with Edward."

Edward, who was sitting at the end of the table quietly conversing with Tanya and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, looked up, his cocky grin turning into a look of mild curiosity.

"Cullen? Really? Hmmm, well just remember Tink, he bites." Emmett guffawed loudly, Rosalie and Tanya giggling along and James snorting as Edward flashed his teeth.

I continued to look unamused, waiting as Edward shrugged, stood up and said his goodbyes by thumping James on the back then fist bumping my brother. I walked over to the entrance of the cafeteria, Edward following close behind.

"What's this about then?" He asked, rolling his sleeves up past his elbows and crossing his arms over his lean chest. He was good looking, just not as good looking as he thought he was. So he just seemed like a cocky jerk to me. Although a very polite jerk.

"I was hoping to get a favour. You're Dad, well, I was wondering if you could ask him if by some chance he might be able to let me and Mike visit a patient of his. It's just, Mike's tried..."

"We're talking about that Angela chick, right?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Her parents don't like him, and I was hoping we could get your Dad..."

"Well it'd be better if you ask him yourself."

Ok, the whole interrupting thing was really starting to get on my nerves.

I crossed my arms over my chest, starting to get frustrated.

"Ok, I'll just call 'em up and ask for a favour. 'Hey Carlisle, remember me? Alice Brandon, Peter's daughter. I was just wondering if you could do me a favour. One of your patients, you know the one, Angela Weber, we want to visit her but her parents won't let us, soooo I was wondering if you could let me and her boyfriend in to visit her when her parents aren't there. They don't like him cause they think he's a bad influence so we're just going to have to keep it on the down low, not tell them we're sneaking in to see her.' Yeah great idea, hang on can you give me his number, genius boy?"

As soon as I was done with my rant, Edward cleared his throat,

"Uh, well him and I, uh, we've been invited over for dinner on the weekend so I was going to say that you could ask him then."

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "... I'll just do that then... yeah... cya." I turned around and walked off towards our table.

Garret dropped Kate and I off at my place after school. He was slightly disappointed that Kate cancelled their plans, but he brushed it off good naturedly. Garret was just that kinda guy.

After kissing him goodbye, Kate closed the car door and followed me inside.

"That amount of mushy lovey dovey crap is sickening, you know that?"

Kate laughed, "I'm glad you think we're such a sweet couple, and that you approve. Even if you're saying it in, uh, Alice speak.".

"What, sarcastic and bitter?" I asked.

"Aw, I don't think you're all that sarcastic anymore."

"Gee, thanks."

I dumped my bag on the table, before heading over and getting a couple cans of soda from the fridge. Kate settled down at the table, pulling her chemistry book out.

"Hang on..." she trailed off, looking up from her school stuff, "You didn't mention what subject you needed help with.".

"Well it's chemistry, so you're right to get that book out."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Alice, come on we both know you're acing Chem."

I fiddled with the soda can, refusing to meet her gaze. Ok so my crappy excuse had been even crappier than I thought it was to begin with. I inhaled deeply, before looking up to finally make eye contact. When I did I faltered slightly. She looked as though she'd just realized something important.

"Oh, ok I think I might know what this is about."

"Really?" I asked, disbelievingly. I was actually interested as to what she thought the reason was.

She reached over and clasped her hands over mine.

"Alice, honey, I realize that it's not our choice who we fall in love with. And yes you and I were together, but we both agreed our friendship was much more special. So I by no means blame you if your feelings for me have returned, and I'll always feel something for you, but I'm with Garret now."

"...huh?" I asked, before snorting loudly, "No, no, dude no seriously that's, that's not it." I started laughing, but stopped at the unbelieving look on her face.

"Really?"

"Yes, yes. No I understand that, we're better as friends. Plus you and Garret are great together; you know how much I love that dude. Well not as much as you love him, obviously. Ha seriously, you're way off base. I one hundred percent feel nothing but friendship love for you. I just..." I trailed off trying to think of an excuse. As soon as I had one, I continued.

"I just, we don't spend alone time anymore. Strictly friendship alone time and I just miss that. So I thought up a lame excuse so we could just hang, you and I... friendship-ly."

"Oh.., Ok, well good... you sure?" she asked. I nodded enthusiastically, smiling encouragingly.

"Plus, dude, look at me," I gestured a hand at by body, "all this, doesn't need to go back to an ex to get some lovin'.".

We both laughed, she told me I was conceited, before we started working on chemistry homework. I had a feeling that she might, in the future, bring this conversation back up. But I was hoping it'd be way way in the future, hopefully giving me enough time to come up with a better excuse.

I hopped from one foot to the other anxiously. I was really dreading this. Like really, really dreading this. But I had to, I just had to.

I stood next the parked car, watching as Rosalie stood chatting to one of her friends by her red convertible. I rolled my jacket sleeve up, checking my watch. Just one more minute. I started my anxious hop again, flicking my hands by my side at the wrists. I looked to my right, then to my left, before crossing the school car park towards Rosalie.

She glanced over at me with a look of less than mild curiosity, before turning back to her conversation. I inhaled deeply before I swiftly crossed the two feet between us, and slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and over the kerb, causing her to fall on her back, with me straddling her, on the damp grass.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled. Now I hadn't ever been in a fight, or started one before, so I didn't know exactly what to do. So I just started lightly slapping her. She struggled against me, obviously, and as I realized we were still too close to where her car was parked, I used all my strength in my little body to start dragging her away from the kerb, trying to look like were naturally rolling away from the car space in the heat of battle. Or something like that. Although I was trying not to hurt her too much, Rosalie was unaware of my holding back, and was using all her strength to force me off. She drew back her arm and punched me; causing my head to whip back and me tumble off her. Behind us, there was a loud screech and then a crash. I sat up, holding my jaw as blood leaked over my lip. Right where Rosalie had been standing, now sat Tyler's van, which had somehow lost control and had swerved and crashed into Rosalie's car.

Rosalie sprung up and ran over to her car all the while screeching.

"WHAT THE HELL? MY CAR, MY CAR, ARRGH WHAT THE HELL? TYLER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I slowly got to my feet, rubbing my jaw and watched as a group of people gathered round the cars. They all seemed to be too distracted by the crash, and finding out if Tyler was alright, to care about my 'out of the blue' attack on the most popular girl in school.

I spit a bit of blood on the ground, before making my way to class, not bothering to check if Tyler was alright. I already knew.

"...Not fair. First I get attacked by your crazy fucking sister, who's obviously disturbed in the head, and then my car gets rear ended by that dickhead Tyler Crowley. God, how can this day get any worse?"

Hmmm, well maybe if you got crushed to death by a huge freaking van? If only she knew.

"Ok, dude, I have to ask. What the hell was up with you and the prom queen? You went frickin ninja on her ass."

I shrugged my shoulders, picking up my bottle of water and taking a sip. Eric leaned over and lightly touched my already bruising jaw.

"Ha, I think she's the one who got all ninja'd on. Maybe you should learn how to fight before you start another one, hmm?"

I swatted his hand away, muttering a few choice swear words.

"oooh, watch out Eric she might attack you and get her butt kicked again. End up with a black eye _and_ a bruised jaw."

They all laughed, and continued to crack jokes. I knew that the way I'd chosen to save her had been a rather, eh, unusual one, but being sleep deprived didn't help with the thinking process. So I'd just thought of the easiest way of getting her away from that spot. It had been the best way I could think of to get her from point a to point b as quickly as possible. And even if it caused me to get punched in the face, really really hard, it was worth it. I saved a life. I stopped my brother from losing his girlfriend.

I stood in front of my locker, searching through for certain books. I mumbled under my breath 'calculus text book, calculus text book'. Students were passing me down the hall, after retrieving their things from their lockers and heading off home, and I could hear them gossiping and laughing about my apparent unsuccessful attack on Rosalie. I could tell someone was standing next to me, watching me, but I ignored them, thinking it was just one of the idiot popular guys coming over to give me crap. Well until a calm voice spoke.

"I don't think it's fair either."

I stopped my attempts at finding my book and looked over at the figure next to me. I was genuinely surprised to see Jasper Whitlock standing there. He was one of the less popular students than even me and my group. He got harassed a lot by the jocks and the popular guys in the school. He was sort of a loner, not talking to many people and always sat alone. He always wore an old army jacket and dog tags and he had his blonde hair styled into a buzz cut. There was something odd about him, but knowing that anybody that showed any kind of originality in this place was shunned, I treated him like I'd want to be treated: I was polite and stayed out of his way.

"Pardon?" I asked.

His light blue eyes bore into me with a sort of intensity.

"I don't think it's fair that they can give us crap but when one of us stands up to them, we're in the wrong."

"Yeah, they suck alright."

Jasper nodded, looking past me and frowning lightly, before turning back to me.

"I understand. People need to," he paused, "understand that they can't just treat people this way, and not expect... retaliation."

I closed my locker, leaning against it and facing Jasper completely.

"So...you're saying she deserved it?" I asked.

Jasper stared at me, still with the same amount of intensity.

"I think she deserved a lot worse."


	3. Chapter 3

_She stepped out of the car, hugging herself tightly against the bitter cold. She stared up at the two story house in front of her, chocolate brown eyes filled with curiosity. Biting her lip lightly, she inhaled deeply before turning back to the car and hopping in._

I opened my eyes, squinting as the sun filtered through my bedroom window and directly into my face. I blinked a couple times, confused. Was...was it morning? I sat up, looking over at the clock on my bedside table. 7:12. I'd actually slept through the night. I ran a hand through my unruly hair as I stared out my bedroom window thinking about the vision. It had been... different. First of all, nobody had died. I pushed the blankets off myself, sat on the edge of my bed and stretched, before standing up picking up my towel off the back of the chair at my desk and making my way to the bathroom. Half way down the hallway I bumped into Emmett. He beamed his usual smile, but as soon as it was there it was gone and replaced by a serious expression.

"Alice, what was up with the 'whole spear tackling my girlfriend' thing?"

"Uh." I scratched the back of my neck. Emmett removed a hand from his sweat pants pocket and lightly touched my bruised jaw.

"She's got a pretty mean right hook, eh?" He chuckled, tenderly rubbing my jaw with the pad of his thumb. I swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, she does. So what, you just assume I started the whole thing and that she didn't do anything at all?"

"Alice, there was about ten people who saw you jump her. Meg was standing right there chatting with her. You like jumped her and rolled around on the ground and then the car..." he trailed off, as he stared off into space about a foot above my head, his brow furrowed slightly.

"It was like... lucky you chose that moment to tackle her, cause if she'd been standing there she'd have been..." he moved his gaze back to me, "crushed."

"Yeah?" I started, "Yeah, maybe if I'd just waited the bitch would've been crushed. Whatever," I pushed past him and continued down the hall, "I have places to be."

I slammed the bathroom door behind me, locking it before sliding down and sitting on the floor, with my back pressed up against it, feeling like I was suffocating under the huge burden that these visions had become.

Xx

I sat in the car staring out the windshield, watching the rain trickle down the glass. I tapped the steering wheel, barely able to hear the noise above the sound of the rain on the roof of the car. The passenger door opened, and a soaked Mike clambered in.

"Hey."

"Hey." He greeted back, pulling down his hood and letting me get a better look at his face. He looked almost as pale as I did, and the dark circles under his eyes could rival even mine.

"So..." he began, looking over at me.

"So." I repeated, "Any news?"

Mike shook his head, turning to look out the windshield before turning back to me.

"They still won't tell me anything. I had to hear from my mum, whose friends with the receptionist at the hospital, that she's still alive." Mike made a disgusted expression, shaking his head.

"I asked Edward if he could ask his Dad if somehow it'd be possible for us to get in to see her."

"You asked Cullen for a favour?" He asked surprise evident in his voice.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I bet he was real helpful." Mike muttered sarcastically.

I shrugged, "Yeah he was about as helpful as I expected him to be. But I did find out him and his dad are coming over for dinner tonight. So I was thinking 'bout asking him tonight."

"Alice, really, you don't have-"

"Yeah I do," I interrupted, smiling sadly, "she's important to you and, well, you're important to me, ergot, she becomes important to me too. Think of it as one of the many bro code rules."

Mike chuckled quietly, before leaning over and lightly punching me on the shoulder, "Ha yeah, thanks bro."

"Now," I started, turning the engine on, "enough with this mushy crap, I've got places to be. So get out unless you want to come over and have dinner with the Cullen's, Chief Swan and whoever else my parents invited over."

Xx

I closed the door behind me, shaking my damp hair. I removed my shoes and placed them next to the other ones neatly stacked in a line beside the door. I walked down the hallway, pausing at the entranceway to the kitchen. Both my parents and Emmett were busy cooking, preparing for one of their many dinner parties. My mother looked up from the bowel she was stirring and caught sight of me.

"Mary Alice, dear, care to join us? We could use another set of hands."

"Yeah honey," my Father added, removing the tea towel from over his shoulder and drying his hands as he walked towards me, "there's more than enough jobs to go around." He beamed at me, crinkling his hazel eyes, as he placed a hand on my shoulder and steered me into the kitchen. Emmett, with a spoon clamped between his teeth, looked up from the onions he was dicing.

"eh cmon 'ere 'iny, I 'eed sm elp wif he 'nions." Emmett tried speaking with the spoon in his mouth.

"Sweetie you might want to remove the spoon before trying to talk, we couldn't understand a word." My mother laughed her tinkering bell like laugh, accompanied by my Father's deep chuckle.

"I think I heard onion and him calling Mary Alice tiny."

Emmett removed the spoon, "Yeah I said to tiny that I needed help with these onions, I knew you could understand me Pa. Now come on short stack, come help with the dicing," he pointed a finger at me, looking suddenly serious, "but remember, dice not chop. Don't want people thinking I ruined the onions cause you didn't know the instructions."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," I said indignantly, picking up the knife and pulling the cutting board towards me over the granite counter top, "but in case I do you better supervise."

I started dicing the onions, but out of the corner of my eye I was watching my parents. My father had his hand on my mother's waist and was whispering something in her ear, a cheeky look in his handsome face. She giggled lightly, swatting him with the dishtowel. I smiled lightly to myself, turning and looking at Emmett who was wiping his teary eyes.

"Damn onions, spoon's stopped working. I haven't cried this much since Titanic."

Xx

I sprawled out on the couch, putting my earphones in and turning on my ipod, drowning out the laughter and clattering noise of the table being set. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of the vision from last night. The girl wasn't familiar. I couldn't think of anyone I'd met with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. I closed my eyes, trying to remember the vision in greater detail. She had hopped out of an old red truck, like really old, probably from the fifties or around that era. The truck wasn't familiar either. There was something important about this dream though, something I was forgetting or missing or just not noticing. It was like part of me knew the answer, I just couldn't think right now. Classical music was playing and I was warm and cosy. My breathing was becoming even and deep and I felt like I was sinking into the couch.

_She stood next to the truck, biting her lip lightly as she stared up at the two story house, studying it with extreme curiosity. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes briefly, before turning around and hopping back into the truck. She took one last look at the house before she closed the door and drove away._

Loud music erupted from my earphones, causing me to yelp and fall of the couch, frantically tearing them out of my ears. I shook my head, picking my ipod off the carpeted floor and pressing pause.

"You alright?"

I looked over at the entrance to the living room. Edward was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, watching me with a mildly entertained expression. I huffed as I stood up.

"Yeah," I held up the ipod, "loud song, startled me."

"I see." He inspected me with dark eyes. They looked softer somehow, kinder than they usually did.

"Yeah, well, I better go," I pointed to the hallway, "get changed for dinner,"

I looked Edward over, "I feel very underdressed all of a sudden." I smirked as Edward glanced down at his attire of dress slacks, shiny belt, white button up shirt and black vest. Although to look less formal he had the top two buttons of his shirt open and had his sleeves rolled up past his elbows.

"Yeah," he looked up at me, smirking slightly, "I look good." He flashed his signature white toothed grin.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, as I walked past him, adding over my shoulder as I headed up the stairs, "just not as good as you think."

Xx

"Dude, you suck! No, don't just- ha you blew yourself up. Nice one."

Emmett thrust the xbox controller to the side, pressing the button forcefully, grinning widely with the tip of his tongue protruding between his teeth. Edward, sitting to his right on the couch directly in front of the T.V, moved his controller through the air as well, eyes focused on the screen, bumping his elbow into Emmett's side. No matter how much they moved the controllers, it didn't actually help in any way with the game.

"Aw... where's my head?"

"I think it rolled under the car. Dude, _you _suck!"

I sat on one of the armchairs off to the side, watching the guys play one of Emmett's many xbox games with little to no interest. I fiddled with the hem of my denim skirt.

"You both suck equally, actually."

Emmett smirked, moving his controller to the side and knocking Edward with his elbow, like his tactic was to knock Edward of the couch. The things that guy'll do to win.

"That's only 'cause you can't play, so you're just jealous of our mad skills."

"Word." They both fist bumped, looking like even bigger idiots than before. Which, seeing as Emmett had tied his tie around his head, was saying something.

"Wow, yeah I so am. Excuse me, I'm going to go deal with my jealousy elsewhere."

I climbed off the armchair and walked out into the hallway and then into the kitchen, poking my head into the dining room where the adults were still seated, eating dessert and chatting.

"-so she calls me up, out of the blue, and asks if she can come stay with me. Now I'm not complaining or nothing, it's just kinda surprising is all. Bella's never really liked Forks. I guess she's growing up."

"That's great Charlie; you must be thrilled to get to spend time with her. How long has it been since she was last here?" Esme asked.

I was still waiting to speak to Dr. Cullen, or as he'd asked us all to call him, Carlisle. So I decided to just wait outside the dining room, and ambush him when he got up to use the restroom or something. I listened to the adults idle chit chat, finding mild interest in their conversation.

"Hmm well it's gotta be 'bout five years, yeah five years cause she was twelve when she last visited. Came for a week or two in the summer. Complained about the weather the whole time."

"Eavesdropping I see?" I jumped, spinning around quickly. Edward was standing behind me, eyebrow raised and with that smirk plastered on his face.

"Sneaking behind girls and creeping them out I see?" I countered, mirroring his smirk. He chuckled, scratching his chin.

"Waiting to ambush him on the way to the loo?" he asked, nodding towards the dining room.

"No, I'm brushing up on my spying skills. See I'm thinking of going into the Private detective business. I'm a really big Veronica Mars fan and thought I'd give it a shot." I deadpanned, my voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, right. You do realise sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"

I quirked an eyebrow, crossing my arms and mimicking his stance.

"Is that rhetorical, or do you expect me to answer?"

He stared at me for a moment, his facial expression unreadable, before his lips turned up in a smirk.

"You're funny."

"Just one of my many good qualities."

"And you're a good friend too. Going out of your way to get Newton in to see his girlfriend."

"Uh... thanks." I said, taken aback slightly.

"But it's not gonna help. I already asked him. He said hospital rules and all that crap. He said he's sorry but there's nothing he can do. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too."

Emmett chose that moment to interrupt.

"Hey Cullen, c'mon man, I'm getting bored here."

I walked past them, heading up the staircase and up to my room.

Xx

I opened my eyes, sitting up quickly and resisting the urge to slap my forehead.

"Of course!" I muttered excitedly, bounding off my bed and grabbing the nearest jacket on my way out of my room. I descended the staircase, my bare feet barely making a light pitter-patter on the carpeted stairs, as I hurried to the front door, yanking it open and walking backwards across the front yard, all the while keeping my eyes glued on my house.

The thing that had been bugging me about the dream; the thing that I had been missing and that been driving me insane.

The house in the dream, it was mine.

XxXx


End file.
